A conventional LED lamp generally comprises an LED module and a heat radiation member. A substrate of the LED module is mounted on the heat radiation member via a bolt. However, it is difficult to form a bolt hole in the LED module having a small size, so that the LED module is difficult to mount. Moreover, if the substrate is a ceramic substrate, the ceramic substrate will be broken when forming a bolt hole therein. Therefore, the LED module of the conventional LED lamp is difficult to mount.